First Imprint
by Four.Letter.lie91
Summary: "I don't understand." Sam said in a pained voice, the face of the nameless girl he'd seen with Leah was in the forefront of his mind. "What is she to me?" Old Quil's eyes shone with knowledge  "Your Imprint." Sam/Leah  slow developing Sam/Emily.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note- All I really have to say is enjoy. i'm trying really hard to make this story worth reading, even if this is just the prologue I would appreciate any and all feedback you could give me to improve.**

**Disclaimer- All characters' belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prologue**

**Best Friends**

It was well known in both the Makah and Quileute Reservations, that Emily Young and Leah Clearwater were best friends when they were little. Though they lived four hours away from eachother, they took every possible opportunity to be together. Alternating Summers, and weekends was how they planned it, but more often than not, Emily would make the trip to La Push with her mother Laura and older sister Anna.

As the girls grew older, the visits still happened but were less frequent. Phone calls became the staple of their friendship, they weren't bothered by it though they still loved eachother like sisters. and that wouldn't change until much later.

The summer before freshman year of High School, Emily made the trip down to La Push. It was like any other summer before then, filled with fun and laughter, (shamelessly flirting with guys in Leah's case she was always the braver one of the two.) Neither knowing that this was the last they would see eachother for awhile.

Three weeks into their High School careers, Emily got a call from a very excited Leah.

"Oh my gosh, Em you'll never believe it!"

Emily smiled at the sound of her cousin's excited voice.

" What is it Leah?"

"I have a boyfriend!" she all but screamed in reply.

Emily gave a laugh before saying, "That's amazing Lee, though I don't understand why you said I would never believe it. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed how amazing you are and swept you off your feet." she paused, twisting the phone cord around a slender russet colored finger before asking the question she knew Leah was itching to answer.

"What's he like?"

As Emily knew she would, Leah jumped on the question.

" Amazing! He's a Junior, sweet, handsome, an _amazing_ kisser. He treats me really well. makes me feel things I have never felt before. Em, whenever we're together even in a room full of people, it feels like it's just us, he's the only guy I see." Leah stopped to let out a breath. " And the way he looks at me, It seems like i'm the only one he sees." she finished with a happy sigh. " I feel like I have found my Soulmate."

"I'm really happy for you Lee." Emily replied, and she truly was. "But there is one thing you never mentioned."

" What I miss?" Leah asked in confusion "Sweet, handsome, _amazing_ kisser, treats me well, what else do you need to know?"

Emily chuckled softly.

" His name Leah."

Leah let out a laugh before answering.

"His name is Sam, Sam Uley."

Thus the unraveling began.


	2. Drifting

**Disclaimer- All characters' belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drifting<strong>

The year that followed that phone conversation was long and boring for Emily, with Leah wrapped up in her new wonderful relationship with Sam, the two friends barely spoke anymore. Emily would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little forgotten, she tried to tell Leah as much during one of the rare times her cousin actually picked up the phone.

"Hey Aunt Sue, is Leah around?" Emily asked in a hopeful tone.

"As a matter of fact she is, that boyfriend of hers had to work, so she's hanging around the house with Seth and I."

Emily heard Aunt Sue call for Leah, and then the tell tale sound of the phone being handed off. She smiled when Leah's voice came from the other end.

"Emily, hey! how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Anna is engaged." Emily answered referring to her sister who was four years older than the two almost 16 year olds.

" That's great!" Leah broke in happily.

" Yeah, everyone is really excited, the wedding is set for summer your invitations should be there soon. Anna said you could bring Sam, we're looking forward to meeting him finally. How are things with you two by the way?" Emily finished with the question.

Leah sighed happily, "Great, better than great I love him so much Em."

" Happy to hear it." Emily smiled a little. "You know, Leah-"

" Em, hold that thought." Leah interrupted. "Someone's at the door."

Emily waited patiently, the next time Leah spoke it wasn't to her.

"Sam, babe what are you doing here? I thought you had to work all night." she said happily, there was a sound then, which Emily knew to be the sound of kissing.

A new voice sounded, though it was muffled, Emily could hear the deep tone as Sam answered Leah's question. though she caught few words of the reply.

".. Early...came by...plans for dinner...phone?"

"Oh!" Leah's voice sounded sheepish. "Emily i'm sorry, Sam got off early and came by to take me out. I'll call you back later, okay?"

A click sounded, and Emily sighed in sad annoyance. Leah didn't even give her a chance to reply. Setting the phone down, Emily decided to head upstairs to finish homework.

Leah didn't call her back.

* * *

><p>The summer came, as did the day for Anna's wedding<p>

Emily was putting the finishing touches on her hair, when her mother called for her.

"Emmy, Aunt Sue is here!"

Excited, Emily raced down the stairs, she greeted her mom's sister with a hug, and smiled at Seth who waved back. As she turned to greet Leah,she was almost knocked over by the girl in question.

"Emily!" Leah said happily hugging her tightly, which was returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Leah I missed you." Emily said pulling back a little to look at her best friend's face, "You look happy." And she did, Leah was practically glowing with happiness.

" Well if you had a boyfriend as wonderful as mine, you would be happy too."

Emily grimaced, Leah had been telling her for the past couple weeks during their increasingly few phone calls, that she needed to get out into the dating world too. But Emily wasn't stupid she knew that one of the main reasons Leah wanted her to date so bad was so that the blame for their deteriorating friendship wouldn't rest solely on her relationship with Sam.

" Yeah well, the guys here aren't really interested."

"Bull." Leah stated, crossing her arms, "They _are_ interested, you're beautiful Em. I think it's you who's not interested, you'll never find your prince charming if you don't put down the text books and get out there."

"Speaking of prince charming." a new voice broke in, Leah and Emily turned to see Anna looking beautiful in her simple white dress.

"Where's yours?" she asked after hugging the new arrivals.

Leah's face fell a bit

" Sam couldn't make it, he had to work he asked me to congratulate you and David for him."

" Oh, that's to bad about him not being able to make it, we were all excited to meet him."

Emily wished she could say she was disappointed that Sam couldn't be there, but she couldn't bring herself to lie. Sure she believed he was a good person, but she missed the Leah without Sam, her best friend, her sister.

They had drifted apart over the past year and a half.

And it was Sam Uley's fault.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading : ) no Sam/Emily interaction as of yet but he'll be in the picture soon. hope you enjoyed, feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
